Psychiatric Ward
by animeprincess11
Summary: Duo is now working as a physiatrist in a psychiatric ward when someone he tought to be dead ends up there, very emotionally unstable. Mentions of 1X2. Chapter 1 revised and Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

This just came to my head for some reason and decided to write it. It mentions some Shonen-ai, but nothing really that bad.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or its characters

"Dr. Maxwell."

"Yes Sarah?" He looked up from his paperwork.

"Your new patient has arrived."

"Already?" He stood up from his desk and looked at his watch. "We haven't even received his paperwork yet."

"They sent it with him." She handed him a file as he walked out.

"Thank you Sarah." He smiled to her and took the file and started down the hall without looking at the file.

Duo walked down the hall till he came to a row of baby blue chairs where a young man was sitting in them alone. He approached him and kneeled down in front of him form where he sat with his head buried in his pulled up legs.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Maxwell." He told her in a cheerful voice, "What's your name?"

The boy raised his head a bit and looked at him with Prussian blue eyes. They went wide upon seeing him and did a sharp intake of breath. His wild brown hair framed his face as he looked at him with a face full of sadness and shock.

"Are you okay?" He asked him gently.

"Nh..............Duo..........." He managed to say before he put his head in his legs and hugged them tightly. "It's a dream............it's all a dream.........." He chanted to himself.

"What's a dream?" He tried to talk to him.

"It's a dream...........it's all a dream........." He kept repeating.

Duo sighed and opened his folder. He took a sharp intake of breath as he saw the name of his newest patient; Heero Lowen Yuy. He snapped his head up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Heero.........." He looked at him as his shoulders shook. 'What has happened to you? More importantly, how are you alive?'

"Dr. Maxwell, is everything alright?"

"What?" He turned his head and looked to who spoke to him. "Everything is fine. I'm afraid I can't take him. He can't be my patient."

"Why not?" The man raised an eyebrow as Duo stood up.

"Because, he was friend of mine that supposedly died 5 years ago. I can't treat him. It'll rip me apart." He handed the file to the other doctor and walked of quickly.

"I don't want to be alone................" Heero whispered. "I've been alone too

long........................I don't want to be alone anymore." He cried.

The other doctor looked down the hall that Duo had hurried off down then looked back at the sobbing Heero.

"Hello?"

"Hey Quat." Duo greeted as he leaned against the wall of his office, talking to him on speaker phone.

"Duo, how are you?" Quatre asked cheerily.

"I need to talk to someone desperately and you are the only one that can really help me."

"That's funny coming from the Physiatrist."

"I'm serious Quat."

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"It's one of my new patients. He......how can I say this?"

"Don't tell me you've fallen for one of your patients."

"No, I fell for him a long time ago. Long before I began this profession."

"And since you liked him, you can't bare to see him like that and can't handle it."

"Exactly." He stated as he slid down the wall so that he was sitting there.

"Who is he?"

"Heero Lowen Yuy."

"This will be your room." The nurse opened the door to a room and turned on the light.

Heero walked into it without looking at anything, keeping his eyes on the floor and his bag in his hand.

"Will you be alright for now Mr. Yuy?"

"I wanna see Duo." He whispered. "Please let me see Duo. I don't want to be alone." His body began to shake and he dropped his bag then sank to his knees in sobs.

The nurse walked over and kneeled down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, lets go lay down for a while. That will help make you feel better and will see if Dr. Maxwell can come and see." The nurse told him as she guided Heero to the bed.

"Don't leave me alone..........I don't want to be alone anymore." He sobbed and curled up in a ball on the bed.

The nurse pulled up one of the chairs in the room and sat in it next to Heero on the bed.

"It's alright Sugar, you won't have to be alone for a while." She said soothingly as she brushed the hair out of Heero's face. "You are a very handsome boy Heero."

"My name isn't Heero. Heero died 5 years ago."

"What is your name?"

"Shinigami......." He whispered as he started to fall asleep.

"Shinigami?" She whispered and furrowed her brows. "My name is Mai Yuy."

"Mai..........that's pretty..........that's my daughter's name........" He mumbled as he fell asleep.

Mai sat there for a few more minutes before standing up and walking out of the room.

She opened Heero's file and looked it over.

Heero Lowen Yuy

Age: 25

Symptoms: Bi-Polar. He believes he is "Shinigami", or as translated, the God of Death. He is always asking to see a Duo and that he doesn't want to be alone anymore. Believes to have a daughter named Mai.

Mai shut the folder and leaned against the wall before sighing.

"I wonder what is really going on here." She whispered before heading to Dr. Maxwell's office.

As she approached his office, she overheard his conversation.

"I don't know what to Quat. I know it's stupid to ask how Heero could be alive all of these years when we both know that he defies death it's self. But why would he be in a place like this? I mean, he had no emotions what so ever, but when I see him today, he is crying like a baby."

"There is honestly no way to tell unless you talk to him. And by doing that, you need to accept him as your patient. Maybe seeing you will help answer a lot of things."

"You may be right Quat."

"Just do what you think you should do. I'll come visit the two of you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright. See ya tomorrow Quat." Duo walked over to his phone and hung up before sitting in his chair and putting his head in his hands.

Mai decided to take this time to knock on his door.

"Come in." He said with out looking up.

"Uncle Duo, can I talk to you?" She asked as she walked in.

"Sure Mai." He looked up and motioned her to sit in a chair.

"How is Daddy alive? Didn't he die when Mommy did?" She asked bluntly.

"Mai......how can I explain this......I'm not really sure how he can be alive. That still baffles me, but your father has always been a liver since he was young. Nothing could kill him. Not even trying to blow himself up. I still find it strange since we didn't find his body." Duo rubbed his eyes, "But I guess we won't find out till we can get him to talk."

"It says on his records that he does nothing but asks for a Duo and says he has a daughter named Mai. He also says he's Shinigami."

"He took my nickname......" Duo shook his head. "But that is beside the point. At least he has some memory."

"Why does he only want to see you Uncle?" She questioned.

"That Mai, is a question I do not wish to reveal to you right now." He stood up and went around the desk. "But I will tell you in time, when it is right."

"Alright." She blinked and handed him the folder that was still in her hands.

"Thank you Mai. I'll see you at home." He smiled and walked out of the office.

Tell me what you think and I'll put more up.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCALIMER: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing.

Knock Knock

All that was received was a grunt. Duo sighed and opened he door. He was greeted with a back.

"Heero? Are you awake?" Duo saw the muscles on the other boy tighten and his back go rigid.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly.

'What the heck? Wasn't he crying just a few hours ago?' Duo thought to himself. "It's me, Dr. Maxwell. You were just transferred here from-"

"I know where I was transferred from. I just want to know your full name." He cut Duo off.

"I think I liked the crying side better...." He muttered to himself before speaking up. "My name is Dr. Duo Maxwell, Heero."

"Duo?" He rolled over and looked at the other boy. Heero's cold eyes began to fill with emotion as he gazed upon his long time friend. "It really is you Duo." Heero nearly jumped out of the bed before he latched on to him. "I've missed you, Duo. I've missed you sooo much." He started to weep.

Duo sighed a bit and hugged the boy back. 'How can this be Heero? He was always so cold to me, even when we....' Duo shook his head. It wasn't time to be thinking about that.

"Heero." He pulled back from the other boy. "What happened to you? How are you alive and where have you been all this time? "

"I really don't know." He gripped Duo's arms and stared at the floor. "I honestly don't know what happened after the explosion. I had amnesia for a few months and was delusional. They stuck me in a hospital and I've been in one ever since. They don't believe that I am the real Heero Yuy. They all think I'm dead." He rested his forehead against Duo's chest.

"No body was found Heero, of course they think you are dead. The guys and I did find it strange that Relena's body was found and yours wasn't." Duo told him.

"I just want to see my family. You, Mai, and everyone else. That's all I wanted." His shoulders began to shake.

"What has caused this Heero? What has caused the perfect solider to start crying every 5 minutes?" Duo sat him on the bed and sat on a chair in front of him.

"The seclusion. The first hospital, they were so cruel to me. Never let me out of my room.....and did awful things to me. They emotionally and physically abused me. That's why I was transferred when health officials saw what was happening to the patients."

"I heard about that on the news. I'm so sorry you were part of that Heero." Duo brushed Heero's bangs out of his eyes. "I've got some news for you Heero."

"What?"

"Quatre is coming to visit tomorrow."

"Really?" He looked up.

"Yes, and something else happened today. You unknowingly know it, but you remember the nurse that brought you to your room earlier?"

"Yes." He nodded and looked into Duo's eyes.

"That was Mai. You're daughter Mai."

"M-mai.......that was my Mai?" He looked at Duo with wide eyes.

"Yes. She came to my office asking a lot of questions earlier. I managed to dodge around them, but she wants to know. She doesn't know that you are her father yet, but I will tell her. Is it okay with you if I tell her everything? About our past and how you came to be her father?"

Heero sat there staring at his hands which were folded in his lap for a moment before a light nod came from his head.

"Yes Duo, you have my permission to tell her everything about our past and any questions she may have."

"Thank you, Heero." He rested his hand on the other boys.

"But you have to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Help me prove that I am not dead and get me out of here."

"Mai, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen Uncle Duo!" She called out as Duo sat down his briefcase and hung his jacket up.

"I really appreciate you volunteering at the hospital today. It helped a lot." He kissed her on the cheek.

"No problem. It helps with my intern hours." She smiled. "Dinner is just about ready. You have a couple of minutes to change if you want."

"Alright." Duo walked into his bedroom and shut the door. He changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He looked like he had just been hit by a truck. His hair was a wreck and his face stressed.

Duo turned on the faucet and splashed some cool water on his face before drying his face and unbraiding his hair. He brushed it out and pulled it into a low pony tail. He then took a deep breath and looked in the mirror again. Strange how a few simple tasks could make you look your age again.

"I'm going to talk to her tonight. She deserves to know everything that has happened. All of her questions will be answered to the best of my ability and the truth will be out." He told himself and walked out of his room.

Another cliffhanger..............as to all of your questions about Mai and everything, that will all be explained in the next chapter. I promise I will get that up ASAP.


End file.
